Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-t^{7}-4t^{5}+t) - ( -2t^{2}-2t) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-t^{7}-4t^{5}+t) + (2t^{2}+2t)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-t^{7}-4t^{5}+t + 2t^{2}+2t$ Identify like terms. $ - { t^7} - \color{#DF0030}{4 t^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{ t} + {2 t^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{2 t} $ Combine like terms. $ { -1 t^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -4 t^5} + { 2 t^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ t} $ Add the coefficients. $-t^{7}-4t^{5}+2t^{2}+3t$